Other species
This section is under development. We are currently working on the summary section. Please be patient. ='Other species'= The astral plane is so vast and includes so many planes and planets, that this world provides an almost unlimited numbers of alien species. Here are just a few: List Alabaster Devilsnake It is a serpent that upon reaching maturity, is on par with a Radiant Moon Magi. http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-667/ Arc 4 Chapter 667The first Alabaster Devilsnake that appeared is on Chapter 667. It is rumored to be a descendant of the Snake Dowager that inherited the Dowager's inherent talent over dreamforce. This particular snake likes to torture its prey in their dreams before digesting them. Black Horrall Snake This snake is an extremely dangerous being. It is a descendant of the Giant Kemoyin Serpents, which is known to contain tremendous might and an astonishing life force. Its known abilities are Scales Defence, a defensive force field on their scales, indestructible by attacks under 5 degrees. As well as Shadow Stealth a powerful stealth ability. And Lightning blaze a lightning flame strike with as estimated degree of attack of 12 to 15 degrees. Dragons Are a very powerful race in the World of Gods. It is said that once dragons adult dragons gain some intelligence, they would enslave other members of their race, and the terrifying Ancient Dragons could intimidate entire races. The highest of their race is an Ancient Dragon, which are said to be as strong as True Gods. Dwarves Appeared as a rank 4 wind warrior magi with bow.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-524/ Arc 3 Chapter 524 Giant Fire Elementals Appeared as a clan, with a rank 4 elder,http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-539/ Arc 3 Chapter 539 in the lava world. Appeared as a rank 5 wandering monsterhttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-656/ Arc 4 Chapter 656 in Blazing Fire Monarch's Alanore Labyrinth on the Fiery World. Elves Various elves species exists, often enslaved. They have have attractive slender bodies with pointy ears. Dark elves adapted to the spedal conditions of the twilight zone and harbor a very pale skin tone. Their matriarches dress in dominatrix leather clothes and have a vampiric meditation that requires regular absorption of life force. Wind elfes are becoming rarer. They are hard to distinguish from regular elves for unknowledgeable people. Marine Giants A strongly built giant blue race, particle affinity with water. At rank 4, can summon a Sea domain, called "ocean"http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-524/ Arc 3 Chapter 524, aiming at underwater battles. Its original form is the body of a human, with the head of a bull and tentacles for feet. In his original form, it is over 1000 meters tall.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-525/ Arc 3 Chapter 525 Misty Fog Giants This giant has four thick and sturdy arms and a vertical eye at the top of its bald head. Its skin is in the green of marble, large amounts of grey fog are being produced from its pores. It's a rank 6 bloodline, http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-649/ Arc 4 Chapter 649 from ancient times, used by the warlock Bevis. It's habitat: wetland with dense fog, or abandoned Magus Cities. Rumoured to be the descendants of the ancient Thunder Giant, with the ability to manipulate fog. Likes eating plants like green algae. Gentle nature. Its Special ability has been concealed. Innate talents: 1. Fog Concealment: Covers up one’s aura and information about their bloodline. 2. Grey Fog Space: Creates a subspace that can be maintained for a short period of time. It can also produce a fog armour. Gnomes A technologically advanced species, whose technology somewhat resembles steampunk items. Giant Kemoyin Serpent Ancient and giant snake that is one of the descendants of the Snake Dowager. Kemoyin Serpent Emperor A rare evolved form of the Giant Kemoyin Serpent. Possess a great strength and magical ability. Having broken through their original limits to enter a higher level, these creatures rule colonies of Kemoyin Serpents. Rank 5. posses two abilitys: 1. Control: The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. 2. Devouring. The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force Targaryen Winged Serpent Upon injuring the Snake Dowager and consuming the Blood Source of the Giant Kemoyin Serpents together with the clone of Beelzebub, Leylin Farlier with help of the A.I. Chip successfully broke through the Bloodline Shackles and created a new bloodline, the Targaryen Winged Serpent Bloodline, which is believed to be on par with the Snake Dowagers', it is also the new progenitor of all Giant Kemoyin Serpents. Nine-Headed Nightmare Hydra Born when leylin launch the final war , it's the evolution of is bloodline with the law of: greed, lust, pride, wrath, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Massacre/Death, Devouring. It can also see all emotions and affect them. Kobold Creatures that are said to be a descendants of dragons. They reach a height of 3 feet (around 1 metee) upon maturity and their outer appearance is characterized by their scaly skin which can range from a dark reddish-brown to a faded black. There are two taupe horns on the crowns of their heads and their fiery red eyes possess infrared vision. Furthermore, they can obtain spells through their bloodline and become an expert similar to that of a Bloodline Warlock. Marine Dragon Whales https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-468 Arc 3 chapter 468 Multi-Armed Race (Quark tribe) https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/warlock-of-the-magus-world/wmw-chapter-468 Arc 3 chapter 468 Inhabitants of The Blackrain world the Quark tribe, called by Leylin Multi-Armed race are dark green humanoids that could somehow be said to look human. They had human torsos and two legs, but their bodies were filled with scales, and their eyes held blood-red pupils. The arms were rather terrifying. On one side they had four, and on the other, three. There was even a horn sticking out from their heads. The Multi-Armed beings had two types of looks. One was three arms on the right, and four on the left, while the other was the exact opposite, with four on the right and three on the left. The latter was usually larger, and their scales were more firm. This could be a difference that indicated their genders. Nefarious Filth Bird A rank 8 being that is believed to have control over the Laws of Chaos and Filth, It has the same ability to traverse worlds and level as the Trial’s Eyehttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-537/ Arc 3 Chapter 537. His eggs are a special and valuable magic item. Phoenix Leylin finding a Phoenix Egg, means that the species of Phoenixes exist. Snake Dowager A rank 8 being, that is the mother of all serpents. also called Mother of Ten Thousand Serpents. has the ability to control lower levels serpents, curses, manipulate dreamforce and see other worlds. Can use the Allsnake curse to seal the bloodline of all her descendants. Trial’s Eye A rank 8 being, which is believed to have complete control over the Laws of Order and Contracts, helps to regulate contracts and relationships between magi. It is at the same level than the Nefarious Filth bird and has the ability to traverse worldshttp://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-537/ Arc 3 Chapter 537. Sun's Child Sun's Child is a Rank 7 Being growing to the size of a sun. It's super hot light rays can almost melt anything.http://m.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-422/ Arc 3 Chapter 422 Later Leylin got a hold of its dead blood.http://m.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-456/ Arc 3 Chapter 456 Afterwards he revitalised it and used it for bloodline imprints Wind Wolf A giant green wolf from ancient time.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/wmw-index/wmw-chapter-523/ Arc 3 Chapter 523 It's bloodline is a support warlock bloodline. Mermaids Appeared as a species in Eternal Night City when Leylin was conducting an experiment with the Azure Potion. Demon Tree Appeared with its Tree sprite in a symbiotic relationship where the sprites attract the prey with their charm and the tree kills the prey with its vines. One of these sprites blocked Leylin's path when journeying from the academy, It was Named DORIS and was latter transformed due to a potion and sent after him. References Category:Warlock Bloodline Category:Magus Category:Species Category:Serpent Category:Giant Category:Bird